1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a stationary device, consisting of a frame with certain movable parts, designed for use in performing the physical movements required for ice skating under artificial conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device, such as that provided by the present invention, is essential because it allows a skater to practice even when he has no access to ice. Further, the skater can, with the present invention, practice skating movements indoors at any time of the year.
Until now, no device of this kind has been available on the market. In particular, there has been no stationary device, like that provided by the present invention, enabling one to perform natural skating movements in a very exact way under artificial conditions.